Sorerer's Stone- Evey's POV
by BSB4ever999
Summary: Because I'm not really fond of Harry ending up with Ginny, for fun I added a new character to the story named Evey. This is the beginning of the Sorcerer's Stone from her POV.


"Evey, breakfast is ready!" Emmalea Lane called up the stairs to the smallest bedroom at the end of the hall.

Evelyn Lane, the bedroom's occupant, rolled over and grunted.

"Coming!" she called pulling down her pink blankets. She stepped onto the hardwood floor in her bare feet and shivered, even in July, mornings were chilly in Ottery St. Catchpole, a small village just outside of Devon.

She walked over to a long mirror in the corner of her room. _Not awful_ she thought, combing her fingers through her long dark hair. She decided to throw off her pale pink pajamas and dress before going down for breakfast. When she was through combing her hair she took another look in the mirror. She thought her red t-shirt went well with her dark hair and she was excited at how well Emmalea's old jeans fit her, even though she didn't usually like hand-me-downs.

_Eleven_ she thought as she assessed herself. She had been thinking the same thing everyday for the past two weeks, since her eleventh birthday. For Evey was not just any ordinary eleven year old girl, but Evey, like her mother, Antigone, and her sister, Emmalea, was a witch, and now that she was eleven she would be allowed to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been looking forward to this year ever since she could remember, and she couldn't believe it had finally come.

As soon as she opened her bedroom door, the smell of breakfast filled her nose and she was suddenly much more excited to be awake. She hurried down the stairs of the Lane's small three bedroom house and took her place in one of the four chairs at the wooden kitchen table.

"Here you go, dear," said Antigone, waving her wand and sending a plate full of food floating towards Evey at the table.

"Thanks, Mum," she replied. She looked down at her plate. "Mm..eggs and hash. Is there any pumpkin juice?"

"I've got it," said Emmalea, sending a pitcher and a cup floating through the air.

"Thanks," said Evey smiling and pouring herself a glass.

Antigone and Emmalea sat down with their own plates. Evey was thin like her mother and sister. They all had similar round noses and blue eyes; however, Evey had been born with hair dark as night while Antigone and Emmalea's hair was as light as the sun. They both had hair so golden that Evey sometimes swore they had melted a few Galleons and used it as hair coloring.

"I told Tonks I'd meet her at eleven-thirty, Mum," said Emmalea before taking a bite of egg.

"Be sure to invite her to dinner this weekend," replied Antigone.

"Mum, I was thinking.." began Evey, but she stopped mid-sentence for she had noticed a brown owl flying straight towards their kitchen window. "It's here!" she shrieked, jumping up so fast she sent the pitcher of pumpkin juice crashing to the floor.

She opened the window just as the owl landed on the window seal. She untied the letter from the owl's leg as hastily as her excited hands would allow.

She read the front of the envelope:

_Ms. E. Lane_

_ Ottery St. Catchpole_

She flipped it over to see a purple wax seal, imprinted on it was the Hogwarts coat of arms: a lion, a badger, an eagle, and a snake, all surrounding a large letter H. She ran her fingers over the seal once and then ripped the letter open.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_ Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Lane,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term beings on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Evey, smiling so big it was beginning to hurt her face, quickly turned to the next page.

"Listen to everything I'm going to need!" she said and began reading aloud.

_Uniform_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

"I wish everything didn't have to be black," said Evey pausing from her letter.

"Everyone will be wearing black," replied Emmalea."

"Yeah, I know.."

She began reading again.

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

"Goodness that's a lot of books."

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand _

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

"I'm awful at Quidditch anyway," replied Evey to the last remark of the letter. "Oh, but mum, can I get an owl, ple-e-ease, can I?"

"We'll look at them, dear, when we go to Diagon Alley," replied Antigone.

"Could we go today, Mum? Please!" asked Evey linking her hands to beg at her mother.

Antigone thought for a moment. "Oh, I suppose we could," she said, taking her empty plate to the sink, "since Emmalea is going to meet Tonks at the Leaky Cauldron anyway, but first, sit down and finish your breakfast."

"Okay!" said Evey immediately hopping into her seat and shoveling the rest of her eggs into her mouth.

An hour later, the kitchen was clear and Evey, Antigone, and Emmalea stood beside the fireplace in their living room.

"Incendio," said Antigone, pointing her wand at the logs. "Emmalea you go first, and Evey can follow."

Emmalea reached her arm into a purple jug and took out a handful of a green substance called Floo Powder. She flew it into the fireplace. The flames immediately turned bright green. She stepped in, said "the Leaky Cauldron" and vanished.

"All right, Evey, dear, your turn," said Antigone tapping Evey on the shoulder.

Evey did the same as Emmalea had done. She immediately went soaring. She could see dozens of other fireplaces attached to the Floo Network as she zoomed by. She had used Floo Powder many times in her life, but she didn't quite think she would ever get used to the feeling. She could not wait until she was seventeen and would be allowed to Apparate.

Evey stepped out of the fireplace and waited by her sister for their mother to appear. Antigone did so a few seconds later.

"Sorry, wanted to make sure we had the list," she explained.

"I've got it right here, Mum," Evey said, gripping her school list as if she were afraid it would fly away.

"I see someone's got their letter," said a familiar voice behind Evey's shoulder.

"Nymphie!" Evey squealed as she turned around and hugged a girl slightly taller than her sister, and just as thin, but with short bubble-gum pink hair.

Nymphadora Tonks was Emmalea's best friend. They had played together when they were young and ended up in the same House at Hogwarts. Evey had known her just as long as she had known Emmalea, and though she preferred Tonks, because she hated the name Nymphadora, Evey had called her Nymphie since she could speak.

"You're really going to have to come by more often, Nymphadora," said Antigone smiling, "especially with Evey going off to school and all."

"I know," replied Tonks, giving Antigone a hug. "And before we start our training with Mad-Eye."

Emmalea and Antigone nodded. Tonks and Emmalea had both decided to become Aurors, capturing Dark wizards, and would begin training for the job in a few short weeks.

"Well, I suppose we should get started, Evelyn," said Antigone, looking towards Evey, "we've got quite a bit to buy."

"All right," Evey said, wanting to talk with Tonks, but more excited to get her school things. "Visit soon, okay?" she said giving Tonks a hug goodbye.

"Promise," she replied.

They waved goodbye and set off for the brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron. Antigone took out her wand and tapped a few of the bricks. The wall receded before their eyes and revealed a long street filled with shops and people bustling about.

"Can we go to Ollivander's first?" Evey asked tugging on her mother's cloak.

"I think we'd better start at Madam Malkin's," Antigone replied.

They walked through the street passing other shoppers many of whom looked as excited as Evey to be shopping for their Hogwarts lists. Evey looked through the window as they passed Eeylops Owl Emporium, she wasn't sure which kind of owl she wanted yet. There was a crowd of boys surrounding the window at Dervish and Banges.

"Oh, look Mum, the new Nimbus Two Thousand is out," said Evey pointing.

"I don't think you need a broom, dear," said Antigone.

"Oh, I know," replied Evey, "Ron was going on about it the other day. I'm rubbish on a broom."

"Here we are," said Antigone turning towards a small shop. She opened the door and Evey followed her in.

"Good afternoon," said Madam Malkin as they entered. "Ah, here for your school robes?"

"Yes," Evey replied, grinning. "It's my first year."

"Oh, how excited you must be," replied Madam Malkin and she ushered Evey over to a stool. "Now just stand here so we can pin your robes correctly."

Evey stood perfectly still for what seemed like ages. As much as she loved clothes, there were a lot more things on that school list that she was dying to get to...especially her wand.

The most important item for a witch or wizard is their wand. A wand allows them to channel their magic and cast charms and spells. Most wizards and witches did not own wands until they were eleven. Evey had been looking forward to getting her wand just as much if not more than going to Hogwarts itself.

"Now can we go Ollivander's?" Evey asked her mum desperately as they exited Madam Malkin's. Ollivander was the best wand maker there was.

"We'll get there, Evelyn," Antigone replied, and Evey quieted know she shouldn't push it when her mother called her Evelyn.

They headed down the street. Antigone looked over Evey's list as they walked.

"Mum, look," said Evey pointing at a group of people coming out of Flourish and Blotts.

"Oh, let's say hello," said Antigone, and they headed for the group of seven people, each of whom had bright red hair.

"Hello, Molly, Arthur," said Antigone as they neared them.

"Hello, Ann," Molly Weasley, a plump kind-looking woman, replied. "Just out getting some of the boys' school things."

Evey walked over to the youngest boy who was holding a piece of parchment.

"Did you get your letter too then?" she asked Ron Weasley.

"Yeah, this morning," he replied proudly.

"Me too," Evey replied. "Have you been to Ollivander's yet?" she asked hopefully.

Ron's face turned slightly red to match his hair. "I don't think we're going," he said.

"What do you mean you're not going?" Evey asked, how could Ron start school without a wand.

"Well, I'm using Charlie's old one," he said very quietly.

"Oh," Evey said quickly wishing she hadn't brought up the subject. The Weasleys, having seven children, didn't have much money and had to save where they could. "Well, that's good then. As long as you have a wand when we start school."

Evey was glad when Ron's older twin brothers joined in their conversation.

"What House do you want to get in?" George asked Evey. "We've told Ron he's bound to end up in Slytherin."

"I will not," said Ron. "Everyone in the family's been in Gryffindor."

"There's always one," replied Fred.

"I'm sure you'll be in Gryffindor, Ron," said Evey. "I would like to be too, I think, although I wouldn't mind Hufflepuff too much, that's what Emmalea was in. The only thing I'm afraid of is getting lost."

"You'll get used to it," said Percy Weasley joining in, Percy was in his fifth year at Hogwarts. "Of course, you can always ask your house Prefect if you need any help."

"Oh, but we don't know any of those," said Fred.

"Percy's been given a Prefect badge this year," said Ron.

"Oh, er..congratulations," said Evey. She looked behind Ron and noticed the youngest Weasley standing awkwardly silent in the background. "Are you excited for next year Ginny?" Evey asked. "You'll be going then!"

Ginny smiled and nodded.

"But I'm not looking forward to being home all by myself this year," she said.

Evey knew what she meant, she had spent the last seven years at home while Emmalea was at school. It was lonely sometimes with only her mother around, that was why she was glad the Weasleys lived so close by and they were able to visit each other fairly often.

"Well, we'd better get going," Antigone said waving Evey over to her. "We still have quite a bit more to get."

"Yes, we'd better be getting along too," replied Mrs. Weasley. "It was good seeing you, Ann."

"You too, Molly," replied Antigone and they set off to finish the list.

It was nearly dinner-time, and they had been to dozens of stores, buying books, and cauldrons, and quills and everything else on the Hogwarts list, including a dark brown owl, when Antigone stopped and looked at Evey.

"All right," she said smiling, "are you ready to go to Ollivander's?"

Evey's tired eyes brightened. She didn't even reply, just took her mother's hand and began running towards the old store.

When she came to the shop, she paused at the door to take in the moment. She read the letters above the doorframe: _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ She took a deep breath and pulled open the door.

Standing behind a counter was an old man with silver eyes and long white hair.

"Good evening," he said to Evey.

"I'm here to find a wand," she said.

"Ah, the wand chooses the wizard," said Mr. Ollivander, "Ms...?"

"Lane," Evey answered, "Evelyn."

"Ah, sister to Emmalea, and daughter of Ravius and Antigone?"

Evey nodded.

"Yes, I remember when they came for their wands," he paused as if in thought, "all right then, come closer, my dear," he said coming out from behind the counter. He pulled out a measuring tape. "Now hold out your wand arm." Evey held out her right arm, while Mr. Ollivander measured it every which way possible.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance," he said when he was through measuring. "We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

He took a wand from a box on a shelf and handed it to her.

"Try this one," he said. "Holy and dragon heartstring. Ten inches. Just give it a wave."

Evey waved it a bit, but Mr. Ollivander took it right back.

"How about his one," he said handing her another. "Oak and phoenix feather. Eight inches."

Evey waved it, but again Mr. Ollivander took it from her.

"Okay, this one. Ebony and dragon heartstring. Seven inches."

Evey no more had it in her hand than Mr. Ollivander grabbed it back.

"All right," he said, "I think maybe this one. Hazel and unicorn hair. Twelve inches."

Evey took the wand and immediately felt a warm sensation in her fingertips. As she waved it, red and gold sparks flew out the end. This was it, her own wand at last. She was startled by the sound of clapping from behind her.

"It's found you," her mother said stepping forward to take a closer look.

"Bravo," said Mr. Ollivander. "Very good."

Antigone paid Mr. Ollivander and they set out for home. Evey held tight to her wand the whole way, not wanting to let it out of her sight for even a second.


End file.
